License to Kill
by QuirkyCloud
Summary: Corana Pendragon is not a normal girl. She can make things happen by just thinking it, she can change her appearance at will, she can control the elements, but can she stop the war? If she didn't have enough on her plate already, her best friends are the Marauders. Quirky, odd, weird, and just the right fit for the fifth Marauder. Not to mention, her license to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story that I have ever published, and I hope to post new chapters by midnight on Sundays... probably not but it is nice to dream. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR. **

* * *

Cori stared out the window waiting for dawn to break. She had been sitting on the ledge for hours. She needed morning to come. She needed to get home. She needed her family to be safe. Cori had been waiting for break since term had started. Her family was in constant danger, and being the oldest child, being what she was, it was her job to keep them safe. You see, Cori was special. She was one of the most powerful witch to be born in centuries. She was a metamorphmargus, **(A/N: SP?)** an elementalist, and could make anything happen that she wanted with just her mind. All in all, she was _very, _special. The sun finally peeked out over the horizon. It was beautiful. The sunlight danced and shimmered across the frozen waters of the lake, it lit up the snow with a spectacular orange glow, making it sparkle and dance. Cori wanted to freeze time. She wanted the war to be over, her family to be safe, and her life to be normal. She scoffed at herself. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how many people died, the war would rage on, and her family would remain in the dead center. Just last week, a little first year had been pulled out of her classes to be told that her parents had been found dead in their home. It was that moment, watching the sun rise over the grounds that she promised herself. She would be the one to stop it. She would be the one to put an end to the war. It would all end with her.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know you can hear it. It's calling your name. _REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**A/N: YAY! The second chapter is here! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. If I did, I would be on a beach under a palm tree with a boyfriend :(**

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Cori sat in a compartment with her friends, minus Lily and Remus who had left for the prefect's compartment about half an hour ago. She was currently playing chess with her best friend, Sirius.

"So, are you staying with James this Christmas?" She asked him casually.

"Yeah. I told my parents I was staying at the castle though. Can you imagine the howler I would get if they found out that I was staying at the 'blood-traitor Potter's' house?" He said the last part with a grimace.

"Don't forget to plan the pranks! It might be a vacation from school, but that does not mean that you can slack off on your duties." She said in a mockingly stern voice.

Cori and her friends were known school wide as the "Marauders", a name that they had come up with in their first year. The Marauders pranked the whole school (mainly the other houses) and were currently holding second place for most detentions in the history of Hogwarts, first place belonged to none other than Edgar Pendragon himself, Cori's father. Her goal while at school was to beat his record, but not only beat it, she wanted to demolish it. During his seven years at Hogwarts, he had racked up 7,689 detentions. Cori, in her five years at Hogwarts so far, had gotten 5,713. She was well on her way to beating before she even got to her seventh year. She would beat him.

"What about you Jessica?"

"My family is going to France. Apparently we have some family there that we have never met." Replied Jess with a frown. "Every year we seem to go to a different person's house. Why is my family so big?"

"Be grateful that you don't all live under the same roof! It is a nightmare! Some midget is constantly stealing my stuff and it is SO annoying!" Cori said with a grimace. Her whole family, all 9 adults and all 15 children, lived in the same house. Well, "house" was a bit modest. The Pendragon mansion was roughly the size of Hogwarts itself. Complete with secret rooms, towers and large living rooms similar to the dormitories. Because the castle was so big, Each section of the family had their own floor and with it, their own living quarters. Let's just say that if you really needed to find someone, it was a pain in the ass.

Sirius smirked at Jess. "If you see any hot French girls, give them my information and tell them to write." Jess scoffed.

"Aren't you still dating that blonde chick from Hufflepuff?"

"Nah, broke up with her before we got on the train. She wanted me to meet her parents over break, told her that I wasn't looking for anything serious and that we were over."

"Why would you have to look for Sirius? You are right here… and you ARE him." Commented Cori. Sirius glared at her. It was a couple minutes before Cori spoke again. "I want a penguin."

Her companions stared at her.

"WHAT? They are cute and cuddly and I just want to hold it, and squeeze it and call it…" She looked at the ground in thought. "I don't know what I would call it… but it would have to be the cutest name for the cutest penguin!"

"Corana." Sirius said. "I am going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer honestly. Are you, on drugs?"

With a completely straight face Cori looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "yes", before flapping her arms like a crazed pigeon and running out of the compartment cawing.

"I have to say, I always suspected something." Piped up James for the first time the whole train ride.

"What are you working on?" asked Sirius referring to the paper in James' lap.

"My next plan to get my beautiful Lily-flower to go on a date with me. I was thinking of showering her with lily petals and asking her out in the great hall"

The boys heard a small snicker from the corner of the compartment. They looked over at Jessica. "What is so funny?"

"Lily hates lilies. She prefers tulips." She said as if it was obvious. " If you really want to woo her, this is what you need to do." And the three huddled up planning the most elaborate, yet simple scheme that anyone had ever tried.

**In the Prefect's Compartment**

Lily and Remus were working on the schedules for after break. One of the prefects was transferring to Beauxbatons and it forced them to switch up the whole thing.

"We could put Annabelle on Tuesdays with Joshua and then she wouldn't have a conflict with her charms club" Said Remus. Lily was about to reply when there was a commotion out in the corridor. The two friends rushed out with their wands raised. There before them was Cori and Bellatrix firing spells at each other. The speed that they were casting was unlike anything that the two prefects had ever seen before. They knew that Cori was being trained by her parents (for what they did not know), and Bellatrix was from a dark family, but they never knew exactly how good they both were.

Lily was the first to react, throwing a shield spell up in between the two girls but it did not hold. Their spells seemed to just keep flying like there was nothing between them.

"Crucio!" The only spell that Cori could not block, hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground convulsing and obviously trying not to scream.

"NO!" Screamed Lily. That was her best friend on the ground. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. The second that the wand left Bellatrix's hand, Cori fell limp. Remus stunned Bellatrix and locked her in the detention compartment specifically meant for students that were in a fight and required punishment. When he came out he saw Lily crying over Cori's body. He bent down and lifted her head.

"We should take her back to the compartment so that the boys can help us help her." He picked her up and they quickly carried her to the compartment.

When they walked in, they laid her small, limp body on the seat. Lily shook James and Sirius awake.

"Wha'? Wha's goin' on?" mumbled Sirius, still half asleep. His sleep laden eyes fell on Cori's limp body and he eyes flew open. "What the fucking hell?!" He leaned over her body, eyes full of concern and regret. As Remus explained what had happened, Lily was working feverishly, trying to wake Cori. She had her head in a book, and was flipping the pages with vigor.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed. "Enervate." She said. Cori's eyes flew open before keeling over in pain. Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you had died. I thought I lost you." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Please. It takes more than a stupid curse like that to finish me off." She smiled, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. A pink tinge spread across his cheek, but she didn't notice for she had turned to Lily and James. "You guys are here too? Are we having a party?" She asked with a grin. "Come on! Give us a smile! Do it for the penguins!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "What is with you and your obsession with penguins? Didn't you use to want a koala?"

"Yes, but then I saw a picture of one wet." She shivered, "It was scarier than looking Bitchatrix in the face."

"Bitchatrix?" asked James, a smile playing across his chiseled features.

"I thought it seemed only fit for a person like her."

"What happened out there anyways?" Asked Remus, "We heard something and then and came out, and saw her curse you."

"Nothing to concern your 'furry' little head about Remmy-poo. Speaking of furry, where is Peter."

"He said something about finding and empty compartment to take a nap in." Answered one of the boys.

"A nap sounds like a good idea." Declared Cori, ten minutes later, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, her head in Sirius' lap.

* * *

**A/N: Virtual cookies, hugs and shout outs for people who review! Wink ;) wink ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**A/N: I updated this early because I am going on a trip to Baltimore. YAY! I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible, so I hope it lives up to your standards!**

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY! *sob* ... I need mental help...**

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

It was Christmas evening and Cori was sitting on the ground playing a muggle board game with four of her  
cousins. The rest of her cousins were around the main hall playing with their various gifts that they had received. The men were around  
the dinner table discussing Quidditch statistics (Uncle Marius was the seeker for Puddlemere United), while the women finished up with  
the dishes.

"YAY! I WIN!" screamed little Amy.

"What?! No fair! I have more money!" pouted Josh.

"Sorry Joshy-McJoshersons. She has more properties!" explained Cori, beginning to clean the game up.

"Can't we play another game? I might win the next one!" asked Jordan with a hopeful look on his face.

Cori looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "that was the eighth game we've played. If you haven't won by now, I don't think you will. Sorry kiddo." She gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Time for bed!" this was met with a wave of refusal. "Come on! I have already let you stay up for an extra half an hour." No one moved a muscle. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath, "Fine, if you go to bed now, I will make you bacon for breakfast." They began running towards different sections of the house. Before they got more than five feet, the front doors burst open.

Standing in the entrance hall, was around 30 Death Eaters and in the front, was Voldemort himself. "Run!" Cori screamed to the kids, "Run and don't look back!" The kids scrambled to get away. One death eater tried to follow them, but he was soon trapped by an invisible cage conjured by Cori herself. The Entrance Hall was dead silent.** (A/N: Cori's house is laid out just like Hogwarts)**

No body moved, no body breathed. Taking advantage of the silence, Cori whipped out her wand and ducked behind a pillar. She waved her wand and conjured a patronus. "Emergency, Death Eaters are attacking. Send help. Go to the auror office." She watched the dog patronus run away. Cori took a deep breath before jumping out from behind the pillar. The room was lit up with an array of different spells. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been such a horrible situation. The adults had joined them and now it was a full out battle. Bodies dropped and never got back up, people screamed in pain. The battle was still going an hour later. All of a sudden, the front wall of the castle blew up. The aurors had arrived. Once the death eaters saw that the aurors were, there, they began to disapperate. Once they were all gone, Cori had a chance to look at the bodies on the ground. It was then that she screamed. A high, terror filled scream ripped from her lips.

"NO! NO! Please no! Not them. Not all of them!" She fell to the ground, her body shaking with her sobs. The scream still rang through the air. It was one that the aurors would not soon forget. Head auror, Charlus Potter, ran over to the girl, who he had known since she was in pigtails. The girl that had always been so happy and held herself in a proud way, was crumpled on the ground with all hope gone. If she had lost hope, was there still hope for the rest of them?

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The funeral was a small affair, just the children and a few of their parents close friends attended. All 8 coffins were open so that the kids could have one last look at their parents before they were gone forever. The Hogwarts term had started yesterday, but the family wasn't planning on going back for another couple of days. The needed time to adjust, they needed time to explain to the younger kids that mommy and daddy weren't coming home. How do you explain death to a child? Well, the same way that you tell them about the family business.

Murder.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter did not live up to your standards, I have been really stressed lately. Hope you enjoyed so leave a review! **

**Or I will find you, and I will TAKE YOUR COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Cori?

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the late update, life has been hectic. It is a really short chapter and it is kind of just an add on to the previous chapter. ENJOY! Also I am going to upload a new story soon so go check it out (probably won't be up for another week)!**

Chapter 4: Where's Cori?

Sirius POV

"Where is Cori?" Sirius asked his friends, "she wasn't on the train or at the feast."

"Fuck, you're right. Check the map." said James. The marauders ran up to their dorm and Sirius retrieved the map from his trunk. They spent half an hour looking around the map until Peter piped up, "There she is! In Dumbledore's office!"

The boys took off towards the headmaster's study, nearly running over some first years playing gobstones in the common room, intent on finding out what was wrong with their friend.

"LEMON DROP!" shouted Remus as they neared the stone gargoyle. It didn't budge.

"Cockroach clusters!"

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Drooble's best blowing gum!"

"Acid pops!"

"Blood pops!" shouted Sirius. The gargoyle moved aside. For a moment the boys just stood there.

"Oh that is just nasty." said James, grimacing at the thought. The boys ran up the stairs and burst through the doors. Cori wasn't there. "Hello boys. What can I do for you this fine evening?" asked Dumbledore in his usual mystical tone.

"Well…" "We…" "Uh…" "You see…" All the boys started talking at once. "Cori is missing!" Sirius shouted over his friends.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I assure you, Ms. Pendragon is perfectly safe, and not missing. You just missed her, in fact. There was an incident over the holiday and she needed to stay home to help out her family."

"But why?" "What happened?" "When is she coming back?"

"Ms. Pendragon will be returning to the school tomorrow and I must ask you to not question her about what has happened. She will tell you in her own time. But for now, I need you boys to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day. Goodnight." There was a chorus of "night", and the four boys walked dejectedly out of the office. All thinking the same thing,

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! It just seemed like a good place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you would like I am looking for some OC's to be in the other houses. I have have Cori, Jessica, Marlene Mary, Dorcas, and Lily. I need people to be in the other houses and years as well so leave a short biography about you character and I will consider you! =) Until next time! *Spins, trying to disapperate* I'm still here? Well crap. *Walks out shamefully*


	5. Chapter 5: Never Have I Ever

Chapter 5: Never Have I Ever

Cori sat on a chair with her knees pulled up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She watched the steam swirl up from the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She was to return to Hogwarts today and she was worried. The attack had only been a couple weeks ago and Cori was scared that the Death Eaters would come back and hurt the kids, her kids. Because all of their parents had died in the battle, Cori had been dubbed Lady Pendragon. She was now in charge of all of the children and their affairs. It was as if she was ignoring her duty as the legal guardian by leaving a bunch of kids under the age of eleven home alone. The family business had been left to her as well. Here is the thing. Her family owned Zonko's, but it was just a front. In the back was a whole collection of both muggle and wizard weapons, including extra wands. The Pendragons worked for the ministry doing hits under the radar. In the world of bounty hunters, they were some of the best. And now that the adults were dead and buried, everything was left to Cori. She had already received permission to leave school every weekend to manage the shop, it may just be a cover-up for their weapon stash, but it was still a good form of income.

"Cori." Aiden's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Aiden was the second oldest in the family and would be in charge while she was at school.

"Yeah?" asked Cori, her voice dull and emotionless.

"Your portkey is about to leave and you need to say bye to everyone." His voice was devoid of emotion, and it was one of the scariest things that Cori had ever encountered and she had faced Voldemort. Aiden used to be a very bubbly and happy person, full of energy and always wanted to do something. After the battle, he had begun to put his energy in to his training and he hadn't smiled since.

"Alright kiddo. Let's do this." Cori stood up and walked over to him. Her bright blue eyes met his emotionless brown ones. "It's going to okay. We're going to be okay. Let me see that sexy smile one more time before I leave." he gave a weak chuckle and a tiny smile. "Well that just won't do, now will it?" She tackled him to the ground and tickled him mercilessly. It wasn't long before the rest of the kids had joined the two and created one giant dog pile. It was moments like these that showed that things were almost back to normal. Almost.

* * *

"Hello Lady Pendragon. It is nice to see you back in one piece." Dumbledore said without looking up.

"Well, not quite one piece." Cori replied, motioning towards a scar running across her cheek.

"I have heard that some boys find battle scars to be enticing." A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. Cori choked on her own spit, this was a really awkward conversation.

"Well I will just be going sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight m'dear." Dumbledore watched her go, feeling pity for the girl. She was only sixteen and was already in the heart of the war.

* * *

"I thought Dumbledore said that Cori was coming back today. It is already ten and she isn't here." It was as Sirius said this that the portrait hole opened with a bang.

"I'm back bitches!" It was Cori.

"CORI!" the rest of the marauders rushed towards her and tackled her in a group hug.

"Where have you been?"

"You didn't write!"

"You were just gone!"

"You could have been dead for all we knew! (A/N: this is just Molly Weasley's rant with the wording slightly changed to fit the situation)

"Calm down. I'm here now aren't I? Bask in my greatness!" Cori stood tall, with her arms spread. Yup, Cori was back at Hogwarts. The boys fell to the ground bowing, deciding to play along with Cori's act. "I am sure that all of you have missed me for I am your greatest leader. You, no doubt, had no idea how to survive without my guidance." She knelt down in front of Sirius, "tell me child, were you even able to feed yourself?" Sirius mad the mistake of looking her directly in the eye. They both began to laugh hysterically. Their laughing was contagious, and soon all of the Marauders engulfed each other in a hug. "I missed you guys! OOOOHH! IDEA!" Cori squealed, "I'm going to go get the girls and we can all catch up together!" James' eyes lit up at the idea of getting to see his Lily-flower. "SEE YOU IN YOUR DORM!" she ran up the steps to the girl's dorm.

* * *

"'ello beautifuls." Cori said, leaning against the doorframe. Her friends looked up in surprise.

"CORI!" They all rushed over to her.

"What happened? Why didn't write? You should have seen the boys! They haven't pranked anybody! Not even Snape!"

"Hehe… sorry 'bout that." Cori said sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Gasps were heard around the room.

"Oh my merlin! Sweetie, what happened to your face?!" Lily asked pushing her way through the other girls so that she could get a better look at the long scar across her face.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." said Cori with a chuckle. "Anyways, the boys invited us all over for a game of never have I ever." Cori said, changing the subject, "Let's go!" She grabbed Lily and Jessica's hands and ran off, the others following quickly behind.

* * *

"The aim of the game is to be the last person with shots in front of you, if you take all of your shots, or get drunk before your shots are gone, you lose, simple as that."

"I say that we play a little more risqué. The 'nevers' have to be crimes that you could go to jail for, or just something really bad." Everyone glared at Sirius. "What I just want to know who has committed the most felonies and seen the most creepy shit."

"Fine, whatever. Ten galleons that the girls don't take any shots." said James, throwing some money in the middle of their circle. The girls looked at each other and grinned, "we'll take that bet." they said in unison. They waved their wands and summoned 10 galleons each and threw them in.

"Good luck mate." Chuckled Remus. He knew full well that Cori had committed a few crimes such as underage drinking and underage driving (not at the same time of course). It had been and amazing summer.

"Me first! Never have I ever done drugs!" Alice said, curious about the results. No one took a shot of firewhiskey. "ugh."

"Never have I ever stolen something." Cori laughed as she downed a shot.

"Merlin's beard! What did you steal!" asked James, watching as the five girls divided his money between them, Lily politely refusing the money.

"That is between the minister and me." said Cori with a wink.

"Very funny, seriously though, what did you steal?"

Cori looked him dead in the eye, "I'm not kidding." They all stared at her.

"Ahem. Never have I ever driven a car illegally." Cori and Sirius took a shot.

"I don't want to make anyone drink!" complained Lily when it was her turn.

"Then say something completely outrageous."

"Ummm… Never have I ever… ooh! Never have I ever killed somebody!" said Lily. Cori stared at her shot glass. It glowed red, showing that she was to take a shot. They all stared at her, mouths slightly agape. She rose the glass to her lips and downed it. What do you do when you find out your best friend has killed somebody? Well you keep playing your game of course!

Sirius cleared his throat, "ahem… never have I ever had a drink underage." Everyone but Lily drank.

Peter, being the oblivious one that he is, said "Never have I ever been face to face with Voldemort." Cori was the only one to drink. She then stood up and left the room without a word. Sirius jumped up and ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: TA-DA! I UPDATED ON TIME! SHIT! MY LAPTOP JUST BROKE AND IT IS NOW ALL CAPS. FML. SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL CAPS. SOB. PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL BETTER AND LEAVE A REVIEW! AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY CHARACTER PROFILES SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ONE. =D**


End file.
